Operation: Save the Blue Python
by Shadowgeist1204
Summary: My own take on "Round-2 Time" from the show. Remember what Kirara said about her mom being a pycho? Well, what if she and some of Nagisa's friends decided to save him from his mother after she speaks with Koro-Sensei? You get a small, brief, but effective late-night rescue plan. *I don't own Assassination Classroom. If I did, the ships would be different.
1. Chapter 1

Just looking at the eyes of Hiromi Shiota through the window was enough to confirm Kirara's suspicions.

She watched with narrowed eyes as Nagisa's hair was let down around his skinny shoulders. He looked dazed and submissive, as if he didn't want to be there with her anymore than he wanted the disguised Koro-Sensei to see her. Kirara heard her speak of girls looking better with long hair and that she was only allowed short hair in her own youth. That she so deeply desired for Nagisa to be the girl she never had nor could be herself as she began to press his hair against her face like a child's blanket.

Her eyes had that crazed desperation that the goth girl had seen so much in the eyes of her own mother. The look that any psychopath's eyes obtain when they're ready to or are about to snap. Kirara could almost hear the sound of the woman's mind that was beginning to approach dangerously close to a fit of rage.

A surefire sign that she and the Blue Python were the same.

"You've noticed it, too, huh?" Karma whispered as he casually walked over. "I remember you talking about how your mom would go out of her way to live out of her own fantasy. Guess that makes two in this class."

"I bet she's already at her breaking point," Kirara murmured, looking at the blue-haired woman.

She stood from her chair with a sudden psychotic scowl, crazed eyes blazing like a wildfire. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! SINCE WHEN DOES A TEACHER TALK LIKE THAT TO A PARENT?! HOW _DARE_ YOU?! 'VOICING MY COMPLEXES ONTO HIM'! IF YOU THINK I'LL SIT BY WHILE..."

"That's exactly what I had to put up with in Primary School," Kirara stated. "Now she's bound to do something drastic like my mother did. Only my mother only had an issue with my taste in reading and almost forced me to burn all my stuff in our house."

Hiromi stopped her violent fit and stalked away, slamming the door.

"Looks like we should follow Nagisa to his place, then," Karma mused. "I'm sure Professor Bitch always has a couple of dart guns and a few handfuls of tranqs in the Teacher's Lounge. I'll go snag a pistol and some darts, and we'll follow him to his place after school."

"Sounds like a plan to me," the goth agreed. "But why are you of all people doing this?"

"Nagisa's an old friend of mine," Karma smirked. "And I've always been one to help a friend in need when the situation called for it."

"What? You saying Nagisa's in trouble?"

The two looked to see Kayano listening in on their conversation. "Odds are, he will be soon," Kirara confirmed. "If Nagisa's mother is as bad as mine, she'll probably do something tonight. Something that would only be planned by a psycho."

"Maybe I can help you guys," Kayano volunteered. "When you two get Nagisa out of any danger, I can report his mother's behavior."

"So we can land her in a nuthouse," Karma showed his devilish grin. "Perfect. While Ms. Psychopath is sleeping the day away, we can have her shipped out and save Nagisa the same night. Kayano, you are a genius."

Kirara hummed. "If Nagisa and his mom live in an apartment building, there'll be at least one security camera in the apartment. We'll have to take it down while making sure that it has some concrete evidence that Ms. Hiromi Shiota is indeed a psychotic snake."

Kayano sweatdropped as they went to their next period class. "I hope you have a back-up plan in case he doesn't."

Meanwhile, Koro-Sensei watched in secret as his students formed their plan. "I completely forgot about the case of Kirara's mother. At least my students are as afraid of Nagisa's fate as I am. I'm starting to believe that the rather abrupt halt in my conversation with Hiromi Shiota was because of her and not me. All I can do is watch those three and hope for the best. I'll only jump in if things get out of control, but this is something that they must do by themselves." He chuckled with anticipation. "And if their little plan goes off without a hitch, I'll be able to binge-watch my favorite TV show until the sun comes up. Yes, this will be an interesting evening indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Karma, Kirara, and Kayano met at the base of the mountain after school. The three of them hid in the brush as they waited for Nagisa to pass, dressed in their camo P.E. uniforms.

"Did you get the pistol and darts?" Kiara asked the Red Devil.

Karma nodded with his devilish grin, pulling out a small handheld dart gun, along with a small pouch full of tranquilizers. "This is going to be fun."

"Quiet!" Kayano hissed. "Nagisa's coming."

The three went silent as the bluenette in question casually walked down the mountain, humming to himself. He looked to either side of him, then shrugged it off and continued down the road.

Karma sighed in relief once Nagisa was out of earshot. "Thanks for the heads-up, Kayano. If Nagisa found us here, it would ruin the whole plan."

"Now we have to follow him without being noticed," Kirara stated. "I'm sure we've had enough stealth training to do that."

* * *

The trio followed the bluenette through the city, hiding in every alley they could find without losing track of their target. They tailed Nagisa until he went to a condominium building, entering one of the rooms.

"That must be where he and his mother live," Kayano assumed as they headed up to the door.

"Great," Karma smirked, head tilting down as he loaded the dart pistol. "We'll wait by the corner to get the secirity camera footage; let us know if something happens."

The pig-tailed girl watched through the corner of the small window to see Nagisa and his mother talking over dinner. Nagisa's eyes looked dizzy and clouded, and he was starting to sway for a bit before falling to the floor, unconscious.

"Guys, something's happening," Kayano gasped as Hiromi began dragging her son to the door. "Nagisa's mom must have drugged his food; he's unconscious and being dragged to the door."

Karma nodded. "Alright. When I say 'now,' Kirara disconnects the camera and I shoot the crazy lady. Kayano, when the pycho passes out, you catch Nagisa so we can bring him back to the E-Class building."

The door began to open on the side the kids were on, giving them time to prepare. Karma aimed the pistol with a steady hand, waiting for an opening. The door began to close, revealing an unconscious Nagisa being dragged along by his mother, who had her back to the teenage assassins.

"Now."

In a split second, the camera was abruptly cut off. A small _Pop!_ came from the dart gun before Hiromi Shiota sank to the floor, a tranq dart in her nape. Kayano grabbed Nagisa and and held him up. Karma put away the pistol as he slung the bluenette's arm over his shoulders.

"Okay, we got Nagisa," the redhead relayed. "Now it's time to report what's happened without giving ourselves away."

"I'll sneak the footage to the police station," Kayano volunteered. "It doesn't look far away; I can just slip it under their door and catch up."

"I have a better idea," a friendly voice countered as a black-and-yellow creature appeared in front of the group.

"Koro-Sensei?" Kayano gaped. "What are you doing here?"

"I promised myself I'd stave off from interfering with your little mission. But with how flawlessly you saved your classmate I couldn't help revealing myself. Perfect scores to all of you! I'll take the footage" - he took the footage disc and vanished for a second before returning - "and bring you to the E-Class building."

"Meh, I'll pass," Kirara declined. "I should be getting home anyway. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow."

The Octopus nodded in understanding. "Of course, Hazama. See you tomorrow."

The goth girl waved as she headed off, seemingly vanishing into the night. Afterwards, the remaining three students were tucked into their teacher's robe and whisked away.

* * *

A man with a whip was waiting near the door as his target and said target's students approached at Mach 20.

"Another assassin sent after me, no doubt," Koro-Sensei assumed. "That whip won't do much against me if I do _this!_ " He spun around the whip-wielding assassin, causing it to get swept up in his wind current and start circling the intruder. In only a second, the stranger was lying on the ground, tied up by his own whip and rendered unconscious by a tranquilizer (courtesy of Karma).

"That should take care of our little intruder," the redhead in question smirked. "I'm starting to enjoy having these babies on hand. Now, let's get our patient inside until he wakes up."


	3. Chapter 3

After being brought into the classroom, Nagisa was laid down on a futon set up by Koro-Sensei. He was watching TV on Ritsu's screen, waiting for any news report concerning Nagisa's mother.

Kayano made sure that her close friend - and secret crush - was comfortable under the warm blanket covering him. His hair was let down from its usual pigtails so there wouldn't be any irritation. Kayano noticed the bluenette's scalp was strangely red and tender, like his hair had been yanked at fairly often.

Karma, sitting at his usual desk, was typing furiously with his phone. He was spreading the word to the entire E-Class via a group text. Kirara was practically the only one awake at that moment, as it was after 11:00 p.m. Nevertheless, the redhead was still giving the whole class the news of Nagisa's mother.

 _"We are interrupting our current programming for a Breaking News Report,_ _"_ the screen suddenly spoke, causing Karma and Kayano to go up to the TV. _"Local police are awestruck when footage from a security camera in a nearby condominium is delivered to their station by an anonymous benefactor. The delivered disc shows hours of filmed footage featuring a mother torturing her son in their small home by forcing the boy to act and look like the opposite gender. Details include him growing out his hair, crossdressing, and in several periods, undereating. Periods of the child disagreeing with the mother show her in screaming fits of rage loud enough for neighbors to hear, combined with repeated slapping, whipping with belts, or yanking on the boy's hair."_ The screen began to show numerous clips of what the female reporter described, especially ones of Hiromi's screaming fits.

"Poor Nagisa," Kayano breathed, shocked out of her mind from what was being spoken.

 _"But the most shocking period of footage is near the end of the video,"_ the reporter continued. _"Just about an hour before the woman's son enters the condo, she's seen mixing what appears to be sleeping drugs into his food. Not surprisingly, the boy suddenly passes out while the two are eating, and this is heard from the mother as she pulls her unconscious son away."_

 _"Obstacles must be removed... It's time I gave you a new outlook on life, Nagisa... you ingrateful disappointing_ son _..."_ Hiromi's voice repeated as she heaved her son to the door.

 _"Police went to the condominium from which this evidence was taken,"_ the reporter stated. _"They went to the building finding the woman - identified to be Hiromi Shiota - tranquilized not far from her own home, and her son Nagisa wasn't there. The only other bit of footage concerning this is from another camera that shows the boy being taken away by three people who appear to be his classmates. The four of them all apparently go to Kunugigaoka Junior High, and authorities suspect that Nagisa Shiota is safely being housed with friends of his. In the delivered footage, Hiromi has shown several signs of mental illnesses such as dementia and extreme psychotic disorder. Along with a backstory of parents that were just as controlling, according to people who know the family, this does not make for a pretty combination. A situation like this was likely to be inevitable. As a matter of fact, due to this combination, Hiromi Shiota was immediately arrested upon regaining consciousness and will most likely be transported to a mental hospital within the week."_

"I say good riddance," Karma scoffed. "I know that lady's crazy, but I can't believe it would be _that_ bad."

"Huh? What about my Mom?" a soft voice asked.

The three looked back at the bluenette, who was sitting up in the futon with slight difficulty. "Nagisa!" Kayano gasped, rushing to his side, letting him put his slightly limp arm over her shoulders. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nagisa asked. "Hey, where is Mom? Better yet, what happened? Last thing I remember was talking to Mom, then it's a blank."

"Basically, that psycho-lady you call your mom drugged your dinner," Karma explained. "She was probably planning on doing something while you were out, so Kayano, Hazama, and I went to save your skin. Hazama went home a while ago, but Koro-Sensei brought us here. The news says your mother's going to the nuthouse soon enough after pulling that little stunt, along with the rest of the footage we got."

Nagisa looked horrified. "What?! Mom's going to a psych ward?! I have to get her out of there! She needs me!" He struggled to get up and walk to no avail, as his two friends were holding him down.

"I highly doubt that, Nagisa," Koro-Sensei spoke. "Your mother forcing you to be what she wanted to be without your consent is hardly what one would call a parent. You said it yourself: all you are to her is a second playthrough in life. According to recorded evidence, speaking your mind around your mother has virtually no effect besides punishment. Hiromi is mentally ill, Nagisa; she can't take care of you because of that fact. I understand that you still love your mother, but her actions say that _she_ doesn't love _you_."

"Hazama had it the same way, remember?" Karma reminded his friend. "Her mother did the same thing yours did. All your mother wants is for you to live the life she never could."

"Life with an unstable parent can't be easy," Kayano murmured. "But at least we're all here for you. Good thing we've been keeping up on our assassination training, too, since our plan went off without a problem."

Koro-Sensei snickered. "And I couldn't be more proud of you for that. Now, then, since you're finally awake, why don't you spend the remainder of the night with Karma? I hear his family is fairly wealthy, and his house is big enough to house a guest."

Nagisa deadpanned for a little bit. "Um... I guess that would be okay."

The Octopus' face changed to a bright orange with a red circle. "That's what I was hoping for. Now let's hop to it. You and your friends have a good amount of explaining to do for the rest of your class tomorrow."

Nagisa nodded as he and his friends were whisked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Koro-Sensei was leisurely getting things ready for his class when Ritsu had come online, looking worried. _"Excuse me, Koro-Sensei, but there appears to have been a group text sent to the entire E-Class,"_ she notified, reading a piece of paper within her screen with an upset expression. _"It says something about the mother of Nagisa Shiota being mentally ill and torturing her son for the past few years; it's from a student with the username RedDevil01."_

"That's Karma, and I'm quite aware of that, Ritsu," the teacher sighed. "I know all about it. Odds are, the other children are just as worried about the matter. I'm planning to have Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, and Hazama explain to the class. They were the ones involved in the little secret mission last night. I would've told you then, but I'm sadly not allowed to interfere with your system, as you recall."

 _"Right. I remember that,"_ the AI agreed grimly. _"Hey! If the others aren't convinced with the explanation, I can look for any news article regarding this!"_

Koro-Sensei nodded at the monitor. "I appreciate the offer, but the news report has been repeating itself all night since it was first found out. The whole class probably already knows."

* * *

The antimatter creature's suspicions were confirmed by the first bell.

All the students were talking to each other with hushed, worried voices. Mr. Karasuma and Irina watched the class with suspicion and hidden worry. The names of the students and the target of the late-night rescue mission were circling around the conversations. Those of their names only stared down at their books with unreadable expressions on their faces. The students who were talking went silent and all looked up when Koro-Sensei went to his desk with the attendance book.

"Alright, everyone," he began, "before we begin, I'm sure you know about what had happened last night, either from the news or from your classmate's group text." Karma twitched at the last part. "I would like to tell you that the students involved in what happened are going to explain what had ensued. Karma Akabane, Kaede Kayano, Kirara Hazama, and Nagisa Shiota; please come forward."

The addressed students all stood up and walked in front of the teacher's desk, turning to face the rest of the class.

"I'll start things off," Nagisa volunteered, "since this is pretty much about me. I never wanted to tell you about it, but you all deserve to know why I look so much like a girl. For starters, Mom's always wanted nothing more than a daughter to live the life _she_ wanted to live. But since she was stuck with me, she decided to make me be that quote-unquote 'daughter.' She made me grow out my hair and made sure I wouldn't cut it, ever. She also had me cross-dress at home; that's one reason why I was so upset when I had to do it on a mission. And whenever I talked back and she wasn't in the mood to hear it, she'd start screaming and punishing me. There was no reasoning with her when she went dark, so my Dad divorced her. At the expense of me staying with Mom. I ended up learning to read people, especially her, so I'd at least have an advantage. That's probably how I became such a good assassin."

"I'm quite impressed you made use of your life like that," Kirara mused. "Anyway, I already knew Nagisa's mother was a psycho just by looking at her. Her eyes had the exact same look as _my_ mother's eyes: a crazed, near-insatiable desperation. The screaming fit when she blew up at Koro-Sensei sure as hell didn't downcast that. When she left, I knew she was planning on doing something seriously bad, since my mother did something similar when I was younger."

"I decided to help Hazama and her little plan since Nagisa's an old friend of mine," Karma spoke up. "I already knew about Mrs. Shiota being really strict. She usually called me a bad influence whenever I was trying to get Nagisa to act like a guy against what his mom wanted. Problem was, back then, I never knew why until last night."

"I also decided to help with their plan," Kayano added, "since Nagisa had become my friend, too. I watched Nagisa as he was talking with his mom at their place through the window, and I knew something was up. And that feeling only got worse when he passed out and she started dragging him away. That was when we took out Nagisa's mother and got him away from there."

Dead silence.

Mr. Karasuma cleared his throat. "I'm sure that now we all understand the meaning behind what had happened last night. Karma, Hazama, and Kayano, I'm proud of you three for taking action against the situation without putting anyone's life at risk. And Nagisa, I'm glad you finally had the courage to tell everyone about the reason you are the way you are."

"Indeed," Koro-Sensei agreed. "You four can sit down now so I can call roll. And get things rolling."

The students in question nodded and returned to their seats.

"Oh, and Professor Bitch," Karma looked at their English teacher, "you might want to take a cue from the Octopus and not leave stuff unattended in the Faculty Lounge; though those tranqs did come in handy during the mission."

"WHAT?!" the blonde woman shrieked. " _You_ were the one who took my tranquilizers?!" She sneered, ready to lunge when Karasuma held her back, pulling her from the room. "Come on, you brick! Let me go! I'm gonna teach that guy a lesson!" The door shut as they left.

"I kinda figured that would happen," Rio snickered as the other teachers left the class and Nagisa sat down. "So, Nagisa, what are you going to do now that your mom's in a nuthouse?"

"Karma will probably let me live with him," the bluenette replied. "My dad lives pretty far away, and might not be able to afford living around here. He only comes once in awhile to catch up."

The blonde girl hummed. "I guess it's good to know why you make us all doubt whether you're a boy."

"Yeah," Nagisa agreed. "But I've always been able to take a ribbing from you and Karma."


End file.
